Santa's Little Helpers
by Peach Tuesday's
Summary: Men are oblivious to what women want, so to get Kakashi's attention Sakura decides to play dress up with a splash of holiday fun. 'Santa couldn't make it tonight so he sent us: his little helpers.' KakaSak with a little bit of NaruHina InoShika NejiTen


Santa's Little Helpers 

_Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Naruto but sadly I don't. _

_Notes: This was like a spur of the moment thing, I saw a picture of Sakura, Ino, and Hinata in little Santa outfits and I just had to write something. If you can't tell everyone are at least 21. They may seem a little OOC but I made the girls that way because they are frustrated that the boys won't do anything. Ha-ha that's what they get though! _

_This is my first Naruto story so please be nice._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Christmas for Shinobi wasn't as merry as it was for civilians. The childlike joy and naïve feelings that had once belonged to the holiday swiftly left once they entered ninja hood and the first drop of crimson blood was spilled. Instead of sitting around a warm fire at home with spouses and kids, they went out and spent the night at the local bars.

For some odd reason Kakashi had agreed to go out for a _'guy's night'_ with all his male friends tonight, and the only reason he had agreed to come was because they caught him off guard when he was too engrossed with his newest _Icha Icha_ book to comprehend what they were asking. _'Damn them'_ Kakashi voiced aloud in his head, his nose buried deep in his new book. Genma was walking beside him blabbering about his latest sexcapade with some married blond woman he had picked up at the very bar they were headed to the pervious night.

"I heard that there is going to be a surprise here involving thongs and whip cream," Genma confided to Kakashi who almost stopped in his tracks. He did not like surprises and he seriously doubted that involved thongs and whip cream, Genma had a very overactive imagination you see. The doors to the bar where now in sight and Genma continued his one-sided conversation until they reached the doors and opened them for him. "Ladies first." Genma bowed slightly sniggering at the glare the Copy Nin sent him over the top of his book.

"Bite me," he growled entering the crowed loud bar. Not even bothering to glance up from his text he maneuvered himself to their usual table and sat himself down.

"Kakashi isn't very talkative tonight fellas," Genma confirmed taking a seat next to Asuma, his trademark cigarette hanging precariously from his bottom lip. Genma slung an arm around him and nodded to a few of the others seated at their table. All the male members of the Rookie 9 were seated around the table plus Neji and Lee along with all the senseis.

It was Christmas Eve and most Shinobi were littered around in various bars, drinking sake trying to drown out the feeling of loneliness the season left on them. Their table was one of the loudest, as it usually is, and after about an hour of mindless conversation they turned their attention to Kakashi.

"Your quieter than usual Kakashi," Asuma noted blowing smoke up into the thick air. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Kakashi sensei what's the deal?" Naruto's loud, now deep baritone, voice boomed.

"I think he needs to get laid," Genma leaned across the table hand poised to cover his mouth. "The chick over by the bar has been eyeing you. Want me to hook you up?" Kakashi sighed rubbing his one uncovered eye.

"No Genma I don't and Naruto I haven't been your sensei for years," Kakashi went back to his book only to find it snatched out of his hands moments later. Taking a deep breath he looked up into the mischievous eyes of his best friend Genma.

"You're not turning into a prude on me are you Kakashi?" His precious book dangled from his fingers, senbon rolling around in his mouth.

"Give me my book back Genma," Kakashi asked nicely. His expression was bored and expressionless, as he looked his best friend in the eyes.

"I don't think so buddy," and with that Genma tossed the book across the table to Naruto, who happened to not be paying attention, and the book hit him square in the back of the head.

"Ow, what the hell?" He squawked rubbing his sore head with one hand and holding the book with his free hand. He looked down at the book and up into the cool eyes of Kakashi, whom had his hand outstretched.

"Book," he demanded losing his patience. A foxy grin spread across Naruto's face as he leaned back against the maroon leather of the chair he was seated in.

"No," It was as simple as that and Kakashi sat back and sighed once again. The table burst into laughter, except for the stoic Sauske and Neji. Chouji sat wedged between Shikamaru and Naruto, food flying in his mouth and down his pipe so fast it was a blur, Asuma shook his head as he stared at his ex-student.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and the music died down and the antique stage near the back lit up with a spot light. The owner stood behind the wooden bar wearing a grin so wide it looked like it would split his face in half.

"See I told you there was a surprise!" Genma told the table excitedly. All heads in the bar perked up in interest, as all they could see was a large chair that was facing away from them. Soon giggles could be heard from the stage and echoing around the now silent bar.

"We only have one rule boys," The chair began to slowly rotate, coming into sight. "You can look but can't touch," Kakashi's nose began to bleed.

"Oh my god…"

"Hell yeah!"

"Is that…?"

"Merry Christmas to us"

"Dear lord!"

"Holy hell!"

"What a way to show youthfulness!"

"Kami…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh Shikamaru will take notice now, and if he doesn't…well then I will just have to rape him," Ino thought out loud rubbing her chin. Sakura sat in front of the vanity shaking her head in disbelief at what she was about to do.

"How did I let you guys talk me into this?" Pink hair flew around her eyes as she shook her head trying to believe this was some crazy dream cooked up by her inner as revenge for not going after her love interest. Tenten laughed ruffling her hair a bit more in the mirror Sakura was seated in front of before reglossing her pouted lips.

"It was last week in the bar when we went out for girls night. We were talking about the guys and then you blurted out," Sakura snorted, "Ok so we forced it out of you that you like Kakashi," Tenten summed up as Sakura up her head in her hands.

"No how you got me to do _this_," She gestured to her red and white Santa outfit.

"Well we got you drunk, bet you that you wouldn't do it, you agreed, we threatened that if you didn't go through with it that we would spread all your 'underwear modeling' pictures all over the village," Ino grinned showing off her perfect smile. Sakura groaned then turned her attention to Hinata.

"Where do you fit in to all of this?" Hinata blushed matching her outfit.

"Um w-well,"

"You see," Tenten cut in, "Hinata just really wants to get Naruto's attention and he trained under Jiraiya so he has to be some what of a pervert. And I mean who could resist this piece of ass?" Ino giggled some more.

"Let's put it this way: all we want is the guys attention seeing as they won't give it to us regularly. But we decided to make it a little harder on them," Ino was always blunt and to the point when she was frustrated. The clock struck eleven signaling performance time. "Remember girls flirt with some other men first but look in their direction and make eye contact while your flirting. Then move your way over there and do whatever you would like," Ino winked taking her place in the chair. The other three took their places around the chair waiting to hear the swoosh of the curtains opening and the bright round circle that was the spot light when their performance would really start.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There, on stage, sitting seductively on the metal armrest of the chair was Sakura. Kakashi couldn't believe his eye.

Her shoulder length rosette hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, her bangs loosely framing her beautiful face and turquoise eyes. Gloss was applied to her pouty pink mouth and a Santa hat sat snugly on her head. A thin piece of red ribbon was tied around her elegant long neck and then it was just porcelain skin from there down until it ended with a tight red tube top with white stitching. Her taut stomach was left bare for the whole bar to see and then a low hanging skirt stopped way above mid thigh. White fur trimmed the bottom of the skirt, hat, and bright red stilettos covered her small feet. He blinked as Sakura began to talk in a slow tempting voice.

"Santa's very sorry he couldn't make it tonight he is a very busy man you see. So he sent us: his little helpers," Kakashi's head was filled with very naughty things causing him to fist his hands in his pockets. Sakura glanced in his direction keeping eye contact. "Hope you don't mind," She bit her lip and winked causing his pants to tighten. She handed Ino the mic who glanced flirtatiously with some men in the bar before settling on Shikamaru and licked her lips.

"Merry Christmas," She whispered in a breathy voice before tilting her head back exposing her neck. The lights dimmed down once again and some men groaned in disappointment, almost everyone at their table, and then music started again.

"Oi where did they go? I still haven't forgiven Santa yet!" Genma yelled in hopes of the girls returning, but with no luck. Soft music was playing and the lights were still dimmed.

"Oh damn they are hot," Kiba said whipping his bleeding nose, several people at their table following.

"I…when…they weren't that hot a few years ago!" Naruto accused his eyes still a little hazy looking. His thoughts revolved around a certain Hyuga whose butt and boobs were hanging out looking delightfully delicious. His nose almost started bleeding again at the thought. The lights came back no although still dimmed. The four girls were spread out among the room, sadly nowhere near their table. Ino was situated on some handsome man's lap stroking his face and whispering things in his ears making his hands twitch.

"Oh no remember the rules, no touching," She breathed the last part locking eyes with Shikamaru continuing with her ministrations. Hinata was standing behind another man her hands trailing lazy patterns on his chest making him go ridged with pleasure. Hinata bit her lip and glanced up at Naruto through her bangs giving him a small smile. Tenten was straddling a man her back towards Neji, whispering things letting her hot breath trial up his neck making him shiver. Her chestnut colored eyes looked over her bare shoulder as she caught Neji's pure white eyes and she continued to make the man beneath her shiver. Sakura made Kakashi shake in anger.

She was lying in a man's lap with her head on his shoulder and hand slowly unbuttoning his shirt before ranking her nails against the exposed skin. Getting up she made sure to give the man a good view of her bottom before sitting down facing away from the man and looking directly at Kakashi. She took her hands and tangled them in the man's hair laying her head back against his shoulder, while rubbing her smooth legs together. She lifted her legs a little to give Kakashi a peak of her red underwear. His hands came out of his pockets to clench the table and keep from beating the man to a bloody pulp. Inner Sakura punched the air while yelling a hell yeah then informing Kakashi that's what he got for ignoring her.

This continued for some time and then the process repeated- the lights dimmed and music played for a little while giving the men a chance to wipe their bleeding noses and breathe. They seemed to be moving closer and closer to their table, which was near the door, each time the lights dimmed.

The lights dimmed one more time, this time for a shorter amount before coming back on and the sight before him made him almost made him explode with anger and grip the edge of the table until his knuckles turned white. Sakura was straddling Genma giving his neck butterfly kisses while whispering things in his ear that made him grin.

"Oh Genma," Sakura moaned before whispering, "Do you know why I'm doing this?" He nodded his head grinning.

"To make him notice you," He glanced in Kakashi's direction where a deadly aura was emitting from the Copy Nin. "Do you know how much trouble you're going to get me in? He's going to kick my ass," Sakura giggled loud enough for Kakashi to hear.

"Yes I do, that's the whole point," She giggled once again. "Play along 'k?" She continued to kiss his neck.

"No problem sweet cheeks," His hands made a move to grabbed her barely clothed bottom, but Sakura pinned them under her legs.

"No touching," She breathed in his ear making his skin tingle. She turned around so she was sitting in Genma's lap completely facing Kakashi grinning as she did so.

"Hello Kakashi," She greeted licking her lips and watched as his eyes followed her tongue.

"Sakura," He greeted curtly. She titled her head back and arched her body giving everyone a better view of her taut stomach.

"I didn't know you liked to come here," She slouched back into his lap and grabbed Genma's hand making them rub her bare stomach. "Are you excited for Christmas?" She asked as her hands continually guided Genma's this time to the edge of her skirt. Kakashi gulped still gripping the table.

"Uh-," The lights dimmed and Sakura was gone leaving a pouting Genma.

"Oi!" Kiba shouted his eyes gleaming. "How was it?" Genma grinned twirling his senbon around his mouth.

"Fucking fantastic,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Much to his disappointment, and anger, they stopped coming around and flirting with men _'She was so close damnit'_ and had offered pictures. Almost immediately every man jumped out of his seat and formed a line in front of the gorgeous girls. The first man sat down in the chair and the girls surrounded him smiling and biting their lips. They continued to take pictures while Kakashi just sat there staring and trying the clam his aroused self down. Genma was next in line and he sat down, slouched of course, before tugging Sakura into his lap. She giggled and locked eyes with him once again before turning back to the camera. Shikamaru then trudged up and Ino raised an eyebrow.

"They are betting I wouldn't do it," He shrugged trying to act nonchalant while inside he was itching to take her. He sat down and Ino grinned sitting in his lap alarming him. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting in your lap for the picture," She wiggled around a bit purposely grinding her butt into his groin. He titled his head back a little bit looking up at a grinning Sakura.

"Smile," The cameraman said before snapping the picture and putting it on a table to dry. Ino was about to get up when he gripped her hips keeping her in his lap.

"Your coming with me," He growled making a few hand seals then disappearing in a poof of smoke. The three remaining girls smirked. Naruto ended up sneaking up behind Hinata, picking her up bridal style and taking off with her through the bar doors, grinning at Tenten and Sakura the whole way. Tenten was next to go as she went to go get a drink of water and Neji pushed her up against the wall at the same time tightening his grip on her hips. Sakura giggled as Tenten's look of excitement before she disappeared in a poof of smoke with Neji. The lights dimmed again and Sakura made her move.

Kakashi still sat there, now the only man at the table, determining whether or not to go home with or without Sakura. He saw the lights dim and then felt a pair of small smooth hands on him.

"Kakashi," Sakura moaned into his ear making him shiver. He was losing control fast. "Kakashi what do you want for Christmas?" She came out from behind him and straddled him like she had done Genma. She titled her head to the side pushing up her bosom in the process. "Not going to answer? Aw. Because I could give you _whatever you want_," The last part was whispered against the skin of his neck. She began to roll her hips against his, slowly, tempting him to react. She looked him straight in the eye and licked her lips once again. She leaned in close to his masked lips dragging her hot wet tongue across his clothed lips. He gave an inaudible groan of approval and a small rise of his hips before pinning her hips against the edge of the table and holding her hands to her sides.

"No touch-,"

"I'm going to touch where ever I want," He growled attacking her neck with his covered lips and grabbing her sparsely clad behind with his gloved hands. Sakura moaned and his control snapped.

"You. Are. Mine," He said each word between bites to her neck. Kakashi bucked his hips to meet hers and pushed her on the table before sliding back his chair.

"What are you-," Kakashi hoisted her up over his shoulder before heading out the door. Genma looked over from the table with the pictures just in time to see a very happy Sakura tossed over the Copy Nin's shoulder and head out the door. They made eye contact before they were out the door completely.

The air was cold as it hit her warm body causing her to shiver.

"Kakashi it's cold," She pouted trying to wiggle out of his grasp. He grunted and tightened his hold.

"You won't be in a little bit. I'm going to make you sweat," Kakashi nearly growled at just the thought while Sakura giggled.

"You naughty boy," He spanked her bottom real quick before picking up his pace towards his apartment.

Christmas was his new favorite holiday.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Viola! There you go. I hope you enjoyed it and if someone wants to write a lemon for this just PM me because I won't write one hehe. Read and review!_

****


End file.
